


Nothing Like The Threat of Imminent Death to Make You Critical of Someone's Outfit Choices

by romantorchwick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Battle Banter, Other, Overwhelming Sass, neither of them have practical outfits imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantorchwick/pseuds/romantorchwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Little one-shot I did for RWBYrsweek of Coco and Scarlet interracting during a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like The Threat of Imminent Death to Make You Critical of Someone's Outfit Choices

“So tell me, how do you actually  _ fight _ like that?”

 

Scarlet was thrown off by the comment, and he yanked his sword out of the head of the Grimm he had been fighting. 

_ “Pardon? _ ”

 

Coco whirled around, gunning down another that had gotten too close. “That  _ outfit. _ ”

 

Scarlet let out a laugh, pulling his pistol from his side and loosing the grappling hook to wrap around the neck of another approaching Grimm. “You’re calling  _ me _ impractical? I’m not the one in heels, Adel.”

 

She lowered her sunglasses, glaring at him. “Alright,  _ David.” _ she said sarcastically, which made him wince. “I’m a stationary weapon. These not only  _ look _ cool, but they help me retain balance. You ever try shooting a gun this size?” she smirked. “No, I bet you haven’t, yours is kinda small..”

 

Scarlet sighed, spearing another Grimm through the neck. “Alright-  _ Coco.  _ And that’s not to mention the sunglasses. It’s the middle of the night! And all those necklaces- aren’t you worried about getting grabbed and tossed around?”

 

She pointed a gloved hand at herself. “Stationary. You think anyone can get anywhere  _ near _ me while I’ve got this bad boy out?” she patted her gun affectionately. “Meanwhile, you’re jumping around- in tight pants no less. I saw that high kick you did earlier- you’re built for agility. How do you even manage that?”

 

“They’re not  _ that _ tight, I can still-” A Grimm roared, charging at him. Scarlet dodged, jumping upwards at the last second to land on it’s neck. He speared it in the neck, slowing it down, and backflipping off as Coco finished it off. He grabbed his sword out of the fallen beast. 

 

Coco laughed. “Quite a demonstration. Though I’m still wondering how the hell you ever managed to keep that jacket on.” She nodded her head in the direction of the jacket on the ground that he’d removed partway through the fight.

 

Scarlet flexed his shoulders, trying to work out the pain from a blow he’d received earlier. “Anything else?”

 

Whatever Coco was about to say was drowned out by the shriek of an approaching Griffon.

 

“Tell you what Scarlet- we make it out of this alive, I’m taking you shopping.”

 

He nodded, mustering up a smile. “Deal.”


End file.
